Drive Me Wild
by redgrinsandpalefaces
Summary: Nadia's curvy cousin Lily arrives to live with her in Brooklyn, and there she meets the quiet and handsome bartender Bob.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's day when Lily arrived in Brooklyn. The cold air pinched her cheeks and once again she cursed her dear cousin Nadia for talking her into this. Since she was out of a job and didn't really have anything to do back at home, Lily took her up on her offer. Huffing and puffing, she dragged her bags from the taxi, glaring at the driver all the while, who sat in his warm taxi and didn't even ask her if she needed any help.

Well, her first hour and a half in America didn't go quite as she planned it

. What she wanted, was for Nadia to wait for her at the airport and drive her herself to the house, where she would make her home for a couple of months. As any good cousin would. Lily haven't seen her in the flesh for a couple of years, since she was last in London and she really missed her. But no such luck. She texted her that she would have to stay at work late, gave her the address to her house and Lily thanked God that she mailed her the house key three months ago, while she was preparing for the trip across the ocean.

The doors creaked when Lily entered Nadia's apartment. The first thing she did was open all the lights in the house. Even at 24, the dark still freaked her out. That paranoia wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Even as she slept, she kept the little glowing ceramic monkey on her bedside. It was embarrassing, she knew, but she couldn't herself. The apartment was warm and cozy. Lily felt shivers all across her body as it accustomed to the warmth.

She went into a spare room, which she presumed was hers, since the door was open wide. It was a white painted room, with a queen sized bed. Lily smiled as she realized that Nadia remembered her love for the color pink, when she saw the bedding. The softest baby pink color that Lily have ever seen, and a myriad of pillows scattered on the bed and an adjoined armchair. A huge closed was on the other side of the room, and Lily fell in love with it the first time she ever lay her eyes on it. It had minor scratches on, so she thought that Nadia bought it second hand. It only added to its appeal, since it must've have history. It was quality walnut, she presumed, with serpentine shaped body and a large central beveled mirror door. It oozed charm and character. It appeared that Nadia left the room practically bare for Lily to decorate it to her liking. She sighed and left her suitcases on the floor and went to search for some food.

When she opened the fridge door, Lily smiled wide. Array of food, from veggies to cold meats were scattered all over the fridge. She will have to take care of it tomorrow. It seems that Nadia took out that stick that she so often had in her back. Because the Nadia she knew liked all of her things in order, be it something irrelevant as her fridge, or anything personal in her life, really.

When she was in her teens, Lily was always a little envious of Nadia.

For her wispy, slender figure, which Lily could only hope for having. You would think that Nadia never ate anything more than a green smoothie and an apple a day, but Nadia eats like a horse, literary. No green stuff for Nadia, only fast and greasy food. You have to force salads and vegetables down her throat. Then there was Nadia's aristocratic face. Her Swedish roots didn't hinder her appearance. But Lily thought that what captivated people the most were her deep set brown eyes. It felt like she could look down into your soul.

So, with that being said, nobody could really blame the younger Lily for being a little jealous. She was, after all, the total opposite of her dear cousin. With her curvy hips and a big behind, thick legs, a little accentuated waist and generous breasts, no one really looked at her twice. Her face wasn't anything special, neither, if you asked her. People told her many times that she was pretty, beautiful even, but she never took it truthfully. She had brown, almond shaped eyes, chubby cheeks, and ordinary shaped lips. Not too thin and not too full. But the thing she hated the most, on her face, was her nose. It was too big for her face, and it irritated her immensely. She vowed to undergo a plastic surgery as soon as she found the time and a place.

Before his death, her father used to say that it gives her character, and that as long she is under his roof, she was not going to get rid of it.

Lily rolled her eyes at that memory as she persuaded the fridge. She fetched bananas and eggs and set herself to make some pancakes. She was humming a random song, while the TV served her as a random noise, when she heard a soft whimper from the room closest to her.

Lily stopped her pancake flipping and stood still. _Is this it? Have I finally gone mad?_ she thought to herself. She jerked when she heard an another whimper, accompanied with a bark. She blew out a breath when she realized that Nadia must have gotten herself a dog. Lily even got a little giddy while she unlocked the door, for she didn't have a dog since she was a child. She stood on the opened doorway, when a little grey ball rushed into her calves. A little pit bull with the light grey pelage and the eyes so blue that it seemed that they reflected the entire sky, started to hop on his hind legs. -Oh, look at you. Aren't you a beautiful boy! Yes, you are.- Lily cooed at the dog, as she cradled him in her arms. The dog responded with a happy bark and licks all over her face. As Lily suspected, the dog was in Nadia's room, and while she knew that Nadia wasn't stupid or sadistic to leave this adorable ball of happiness hungry and thirsty, she felt relieved when she saw the empty bowls. -Are you hungry cutie?- she asked the dog, even waiting for some kind of reaction to see if the dog needed anything. But the dog merely laid his dead on the top of her cleavage and snored away. _Typical man_ , Lily snorted.

So, Lily ate her pancakes, washed the dishes, and dozed off on the couch while waiting for her cousin to come home, all the while cuddling the pit bull on her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily awoke with a groan, moaning as sunlight flittered through the open window. He knew she was going to long for the sound and smell of rain. Her head started to pound, as she remembered the copious amount of alcohol that Nadia and she indulged last night.

When Nadia returned home, she woke Lily from her napping. They hugged, cried a bit, and then, as any family reunion goes, no matter how small, they started drinking. Nadia told her what she was up to the past years, and told her that her asshole ex boyfriend, Eric Deeds, still haunted her from time to time. Lily even got to meet him over Skype while his and Nadia's relationship flourished. Before the appalling crime that he did, Lily even thought he was handsome. But now she hated him from the depths of her soul. She learned that the adorable pit bull, whose name she learned is Rocco, wasn't hers, but of her friend Bob. It made Lily a bit sad, as she hoped that Rocco would be a permanent fixture in Nadia's apartment. She only had to watch over the dog while this Bob guy was out of time for some family business. -He is back today.- Nadia said. So, Lily and Nadia agreed to go to the bar where Bob worked tonight, to give Rocco back to him.

-Wakey, wakey!- Nadia yelled at the top of her lungs when she barged in Lily's room. Lily groaned and put her head under the pillow. -Go away- she croaked, her throat sore from all the singing and laughing last night. -Come on.- Nadia whined. -Breakfast is on the table.- Nadia smirked as she knew that it would wake me up. The most beautiful smell of bacon and eggs fluttered in Lily's room and she streched on the bed. -And after you can go walk Rocco, because I have to be at the store. By boss called me an hour ago.- Nadia sighed. Lily smiled at the thought of Rocco. The little fur ball really got under her skin in this short amount of time and it saddened her to part with him tonight.

After they ate breakfast, Nadia left to go to work and Lily went to take a shower. Hot water cascaded down her body and scent of her favorite shower gel invaded her nostrils. The first time she got it, it was supposed to be a gag gift, as it was called Lily of the Valley. But Lily loved it so much, so since then she always used it. Dressing in her comfy grey sweater and thick leggings, she walked out of the door, Rocco bouncing on the leash beside her. -Let's go sweets.- Lily called to Rocco, and they walked slowly. -You lead the way. I don't know where to go.- She stopped herself before someone heard her talking to the dog. It was far too early for people in the neighborhood to think she was insane. The dog continued to bounce in front of Lily and she looked left and right. All houses looked really the same and Lily frowned as she realized that it would take her some time to get used to it. She was living in the center of London, so she knew it would took her some time to grow accustomed on the quiet suburbs.

It appeared that Rocco led her to the empty park, and Lily thanked God that it was early morning, because she didn't know how she would survive it if it was night. She sat on the freezing wooden bench as she watched Rocco play and run around. She sighed, massaging her temples. She didn't want to think about London, about her family. She didn't even want to think what she would cook for lunch today.

-Who are you?- She heard a raspy voice behind her.

It took her by surprise and she whipped around to see a tall, brawny man standing behind her. -Um.. What?- She looked strangely at him, not knowing what to say. The man knitted his brows at her, glancing at Rocco across the park. -You have my dog.- he said, again locking his steel blue eyes with her brown ones. Lily frowned, thinking what he just said.

-Oh. Oh!- She exclaimed, suddenly standing and swaying a bit. She would have fallen on her ass and embarrass herself further, but strong hands gripped her upper arms to steady her. Her cheeks reddened, and she fatuously smiled at the handsome man. Talk about bad first impressions. -You must be Bob.- She exclaimed and she offered her hand for him to shake. He took her small, soft hand in his huge, calloused one and slowly shook her hand up and down. -Bob.- he simply said, and Lily realized that he was a man of few words, or he was royally pissed at her.

-Okay, so, Bob.- She addressed him. She could swear that she saw the corner of her lip turn up, but she could be imagining it. Lily thought that it would be lovely to see him smile. What could she do, handsome men made her silly. -I'm Nadia's cousin. And I took Rocco for a walk because Nadia had to go to work. I'm not a puppy kidnapper or anything.- She said, talking fast. -We were going to bring him to you at the bar tonight. But since you're here, I guess you are taking him now, unfortunately.- Lily finished, frowning as she realized that Rocco wouldn't snuggle in her arms anymore. -Unfortunately?- Bob queried.

She looked up at him, realizing that he towered over her short stature. She blushed in spite of herself, biting the inside of her cheek. -Well, yes. I mean, did you see your puppy?- Lily exclaimed. Now, this time he definitely did smile and Lily thought that he didn't do it very often. His face seemed to be in a constant serious expression. -I didn't know that Nadia had a family.- Bob commented, still looking down at Lily. She frowned as she thought about Nadia. Maybe she lived as a recluse since all that stuff with Deeds. It made her sad as she thought about her outgoing cousin holed up inside her apartment, scared to go outside. But she shook herself off her reverie. -What did you think? That the stork left her under her parents pillow?- Lily snorted. Bob chuckled and his eyes sparkled. Could he be more handsome? She felt some sort of relief when she saw his slightly crooked teeth. The fit him perfectly. And his nose seemed like it was broken a couple of times, but healed perfectly. She could spend hours just looking at him, that's how hot he was.

When she realized that she was staring, she shook herself and she started to say something, anything to get rid of the tension she wasn't sure was only in her head. -You can have him until tonight.- Bob approved, his hands in his pockets. Lily smiled wide and if she didn't have self restraint she would have definitely hugged him. -Really?- He nodded, his smile and his serious expression somehow meddling together to mold into some unfathomable expression. -Okay, then.- She nodded as he already started retreating, turning his back to her. -See you tonight!- She called after him. He turned his head around, locking once again his eyes with hers.

A nod, hint of a smirk and Lily was a goner already.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was practically giddy when she returned home, Rocco in tow. She decided that they deserved a rest day. Well, Rocco deserved a rest day and she was determined to clean Nadia's apartment from top to bottom. Rocco got his full bowls and in a matter of minutes he was snoring on his soft doggy bed.

She was bone tired when she finished, barely managing to get in the shower. She fell asleep wrapped in her towel and when Nadia woke her it was time to get to the bar. Dressing herself quickly in a black off shoulder sweater and jeans, they were out of the house with Rocco in Lily's arms once again. She told Nadia all about her accounter with Bob that day. -That's Bob.- Nadia laughed. -He's reserved and quiet and seems kinda mean, but he's a good guy.- she finished with a whit of affection in her voice. It bothered Lily, to hear that tone of voice coming from Nadia's mouth -Are you together or something?- she asked, frowning instantly. -What? No.- Nadia exclaimed, chuckling lightly. -No, he actually got rid of Eric one night and because of Bob, he hasn't bothered me since.- Her eyes widened.

Well, she liked him even more now.

Lily and Nadia took a seat in a comfy booth by the window. She looked left and right to get a glimpse of Bob, and she was disappointed to see that he wasn't there. -Are you looking for someone?- Nadia squinted at Lily. She looked at her cousin like a deer caught in headlights, actually glad she didn't tell her about her little crush on the handsome bartender. -Nothing, nothing. Looking at the people, you know?- Lily got tongue tied, feeling stupid for lying to Nadia. But this crush or whatever it is, really wasn't anything special. It's just that Bob the Bartender is really handsome, and being in his proximity made her a little hot headed. Of course, she didn't say this out loud, as she didn't want Nadia to get the wrong idea, or, God forbid, to try and play matchmaker.

They were in the bar for over an hour, a couple of beers for Nadia, and a few glasses of Burbon for Lily and they were already tipsy. Lily liked being in this state of inebriation, when she was tipsy enough to talk freely, but not drunk as a skunk. Nadia even had a day off tomorrow, so they didn't have to go home early. Rocco was napping next to Lily, his little head perched on her thigh. The two cousins were laughing at something Nadia said, when they heard a voice of their waitress. -What can I get you ladies to drink? Bob's treat.- Lily smiled wide, not able to hide it, due to alcohol she consumed, deciding that Bob's treat will be the last drink she would have tonight. Except water. The waitress nodded at their order and returned to the bar. Lily saw a glimpse of Bob exiting the staff room, and she couldn't help but admire his muscular body she believed he had, under the layers of shirts he wore. She bit her lip, thinking very naughty thoughts, and she knew that she wouldn't think them in that amount if she wasn't kinda drunk. Luckily, her persuasion of Bob the Bartender went unnoticeable as he was writing something behind the bar, and Nadia went to the toilet.

Their free drinks arrived, and they clinked their glasses, toasting to whatever came to their minds. They started laughing again thinking about their adventures when Nadia came to visit Lily in London. Nadia was wiping tears from her eyes, as a shadow loomed on their table. -Ladies.- A familiar raspy voice acknowledged them. Lily looked up to see Bob standing by their table, and she fought a smile, but failed. She was a little speechless, not wanting to stumble over her words. He regarded her with a smile and a little nod, and thank God that Nadia wasn't crushing on him and they were on the buddy territory as she was quick to invite him to sit with them. -Evening, Bob the Bartender.- Lily greeted, smiling at him, when she saw the look he threw her way. Nadia laughed along with Lily, patting Bob on his shoulder. -Bob the Bartender?- he inqueried, smiling a little, and Lily thought how soft his lips were and how wonderful would it be to kiss them. _What did they put in this Burbon?_ she thought. She didn't think those thoughts in her normal state of mind. But the nicknames for Bob came freely. Bob the Bartender, that was the one she felt she could call them without revealing something she wanted to keep for herself. Now, she had worse ones. Like, Handsome Bob, Bob the Hunk, Sexy Bob, Bob the Dog Rescuer and stuff like that. So you can see why she couldn't quite address him by those. Maybe in throes of passion, if he's into that. _And here I go again_ , she sighed, mentally slapping herself to stop. Bob took a seat next to Nadia, and Lily consoled herself that he physically couldn't sit next to her because he would sit on Rocco, and again he knew Nadia. But now, Lily could stare at him without looking like a creep.

Over the course of an hour, Lily learned that Bob is a soft spoken man, gentle with his words. He didn't speak much, but she could see the fire in his eyes, burning bright, and she knew that he was a protector and a man's man. And she liked that. She wondered how it would feel to feel his hands on her body, and it made her shiver. -Are you cold?- Nadia asked her, peering behind her glass at her. -No, no, just a bit chilly.- she smiled at her, and Bob was quick to act. He hopped off his seat and took his flannel shirt to give it to Lily. He blushed bright red and with a thank you she put the shirt on her smaller frame. It smelled like him. She realized that it wasn't perfume or cologne, thank God. But it was smoke of cigarette smoke, and rain, and something particular you could relate to him and only him. She liked it and she would try to keep hold of it as long and as secretly as she could.

-Lily took a good care of Rocco, Bob.- Nadia gave Lily a smirk, and Lily realized that Nadia figured out her secret. She wasn't very good at keeping it, let's be honest. Good thing was that Bob was not as clear sighted as she was. -I can see that.- He said and took a fast look at a snoring Rocco on Lily's thigh, giving her a fast smile. Lily took note of his thick Brooklyn accent and how it clashed with her own. Like reading her mind, Bob asked: -Where are you from?- Lily took a sip of her Burbon before answering him. -I'm from England. London, to be more exact.- She answered. That was another thing her father had taught her. _Always respond with full sentences, Lily. People will understand you more._ Bob nodded and fell silent. nadia couldn't keep the smirk from her face, as she saw a squirming Lily blushing. -Well, I think it's time to go home.- She advised, seeing that Lily was at her wits end, and Bob as unobservant as always. _She really knows how to pick 'em,_ she chuckled to herself, as she knew that Bob is a little rough around the edges and does not speak of his thoughts and feelings out loud. Life hardened him and that couldn't be more of an opposite to her dear cousin who obviously wore her heart on her sleeve. She could quite clearly cartoon hearts in Lily's eyes when she caringly switched a still sleeping Rocco over in Bob's arms. Bob being Bob, didn't figure out anything Lily obviously didn't want him to, fortunately for her. But Nadia also didn't miss the little smiles and glances Bob occasionally threw at Lily, knowing that he didn't act like that with anyone. Even with girls who often came at the bar, took one look at Bob and threw themselves at him. He was always perfectly, even painfully polite to them, making his rejection quite clear. But with Lily, he was different. When she told Nadia of their encounter, she thought it was kind of surprising that Bob didn't take Rocco straight from the park. He didn't even let him stay with Nadia if he didn't have to. Maybe she was witnessing a love story in the making, after all.

-You're not driving, are you?- Bob asked them when they were standing by the booth. Lily and Nadia were putting on their coats, when Lily realized that Nadia drove her car to get here. -Oh, hell, I didn't think of that.- Lily mumbled, looking outside through the window, thinking how cold it would be to walk through the snow. -I'm gonna get my coat.- Bob said and went to the back room. Lily sighed at his retreating back, checking out his jean clad ass and how damn good it looked. -Well, well, well.- Nadia drawled, poking her in the arm. -What do we have here?- Lily narrowed her eyes at her cousin's teasing. -Shut up, he's coming back.- She hissed, and gave Bob a little smile while he pushed his way throught the crowd.

-Come on.- He called and opened the door for them. Nadia sat herself in the passengger's seat, knowing not to push Lily to sit beside her new crush. She would no doubtfully start talking, fast, get tongue tied and hit herself in the head for being so stupid. Then she would get mad at Nadia for letting her. She heard a soft thank you coming from Lily, and Bob's grumble as a thank you and it made her smile again. Truly a match made in heaven.

There was no talking in the car, a comfortable silence engulfed them as they drove the 15 minutes towards Nadia's home. Then, a familiar song started on the radio, one that Lily and Nadia knew by heart. They started singing Caro Emerald's song, by the end belting out the lyrics. When the song ended, they heard Bob silently laughing. -Awful singers.- He silently commented knowing well that they heard him. Lily and Nadia laughed in chorus as Nadia poked him in the arm.

They arrived at the house, Nadia exiting as she said goodbye to Bob, running to unlock the front door. -Thank you for the ride.- Lily said, realizing that she still had Bob's flannel on, but deciding to keep her mouth shut. -No problem.- Bob assured her, glancing at her in the rear view mirror. If he saw the flannel, he didn't comment it. -Well, see you around.- Lily said, opening the car door. She hoped that Bob would say something else, anything. And dammnit if her wish didn't come true. -Hey, uh.. Maybe you could come by the park tomorrow. Uh.. I'm taking Rocco in the morning, so..- He struggled to get the words out, and Lily knew that he didn't have to ask girls for any type of meeting or a date or anything. -Sure, when?- she chirped, trying to hide her enthusiasm. She was excited and nervous at the same time, even thinking of being alone with him. -9 in the morning?- He grumbled in his thick Brooklyn accent, which she liked even more now, still looking at her in the rear view mirror. -9 is great. See you then.- she smiled and he returned her that damn smirk. -Good night.- Lily gently said and exited the car, closing the car door with the thud.

She took a deep breath when she entered the house, and Nadia was knowingly waiting for her, sitting on the kitchen counter. Lily squealed and told her cousin all about her 'date' tomorrow morning.


End file.
